


3 is a number, not a crowd

by ipperne (coolerthangaga)



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolerthangaga/pseuds/ipperne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Shinrei among perverts is no easy feat</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 is a number, not a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my Live Journal. Also, I own nothing but the skin I wear.

”Why hello Shinrei. Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Shinrei frowned and turned to look at Yukimura. ”Fancy? Well, it  _is_ _my_ home after all. You've just slept your way in here.”

”Aww.” Yukimura stepped closer and cooked his head ”don't be so hostile.”

”I'm not. I'm just telling the truth.”

”Well... you are partically telling the truth. If I'd slept my way in here, I would have seen your bed too.”

Amused by the red color that painted Shinrei's cheeks, Yukimura leaned closer and stroked the red skin. ”But you know, Shinrei, that might not be such a bad idea, would it?”

”Ew! Hands off!” Shinrei stepped back and was, for ar tiny moment, relieved that the voice af a certain pink haired Shaman cut Yukimura's next words off.

”Kyo? Kyyoo-chan! Where are... oh! Yukimura-san!”

Yukimura looked up and smiled one of his heartmelting smiles. ”Hello dear Akari-chan.”

Akari smiled back ”oh! Hello, I em... I was actually looking for Kyo but... .”

”So I hear? But how come?”

Shinrei stepped back, relieved that Yukimura was now concentrating his attention on Akari. Sadly for him, Yukimura had mannaged to corner him, making escape impossible without drawing the attention back to him. So, he stayed still and listened.

”well, I was just... aw, who cares? You are here!” Akari stepped in close to Yukimura and ran his fingers through the black hair. ”Has anyone ever told you that you are quite a handsome guy?”

The general smiled and cupped the shaman's chin gently ”well, I could say the same about you, but that would be offending a pretty lady, now wouldn't it?”

Akaris trademark giggle sent shivers down Shinrei's back. How could one guy, and one gay, crossdressing guy at that, be so scary?

”Why, Yukimura-san, aren't we the flattering type today?”

”Sure is, which was just exactly what I was trying to tell Shinrei.”

Shinrei tried desperately to sink into an nonexsisting shadow as Akari looked over Yukimur's shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. Now what?

”Actually, Shinrei, do you know how much you are alike Kyo?”

”What!?” Shinrei almost choked on his tongue, and judging from the slight jump Yukimura made, he was quite surprised by that statement too. Although, Yukimura was the first one to overcome surprise and ask what they both wanted to know.

”What do you mean, Akari-chan?”

Oh! Shinrei did not like that smirk that spread across Akari's face. ”Well,” the Shaman stepped past Yukimura and looked much like she was looking at a prime stallion, but unable to decide weater to buy it or not. ”Well I mean, your eyes have the same look as Kyo. You are pretty much the same build, maybe a little shorter, but I bet you make up for that in other areas.”

With an interested look on his face, Yukimura turned to face Shinrei too. The young man couldn't hate corners more than at that moment, and he felt trapped. And embarrased. Really, it wasn't  _that_ big.

Yukimura then broke the awkward silence. ”Um,well, one doesn't know, untill proved, right?”

The last thing Shinrei saw before he colapsed against the wall, was Akari nodding in agreement, and what any one who was wathing the scene would see next was the Shaman and the general dragging off a resistant warrior. 


End file.
